Advanced Mechanics
HP & Defense Values Every character in Super Climax Heroes has a hit point value of 10,000 points. Damage taken by each character is dependent on their defense value, of which there are high, medium and low categories. High Defense Characters High defense characters take 85% of full damage (ie 25% damage reduction). Medium Defense Characters Medium defense characters take 100% of full damage. Low Defense Characters Low defense characters take 105% of full damage (ie 5% bonus damage). Combo & Meter Gain Limitations Further exploration of these concepts is required, but we do know a couple of things for sure. Combo damage scaling does exist, and at present it can be assumed that damage scaling is applied on a per-hit basis, although some moves seem to ignore damage scaling (i.e. Rider Finales, some Rider Art attacks). Damage scaling seems to be harsher on moves that are repeated within a combo, so it's reasonable to assume that RC f+LHH RC HHH would do more damage than RC HHH RC HHH. There is also a restriction applied to juggle combos in that the more you juggle the opponent, the faster they fall to the ground. This also applies to launchers. This so-called "gravity scaling" seems to be harsher when you re-launch an opponent from an OTG state. The majority of knockdowns in the game can be teched, either by air tech or ground tech. Very few knockdowns are untechable, but for those that are, a guaranteed OTG follow-up is possible. This knockdown is achieved through "harpoon"-style projectiles such as Fourze Magic Hand or G3-X dir+SP, and a small number of "cutscene" attacks, though only a small handful of characters are able to pick up a combo after these knockdowns. OTG pickups after knockdowns are not guaranteed outside of these attacks. Meter gain does not get progressively scaled as a combo goes on, but meter gain does get stopped outright once a combo has dealt over 50 hits. Ground & Air Techs As covered in the Basic Mechanics section, while in a knocked down state, pressing Light will cause you to tech roll forwards, and pressing Heavy will cause you to tech roll backwards. When valid aerial hitstun has ended, pressing any normal attack button will cause you to air tech. Wakeup animations in general have a very generous amount of invulnerability attached to them. While waking up, your character is completely invincible until the end of the wakeup animation, at which point they can block. This also applies to all tech rolls -- your character is invincible to all attacks throughout the duration of the roll, and is able to block immediately after that invulnerability ends. After an air tech, you are completely invincible until you touch the ground, although you may not perform any aerial actions on the way down. Advanced Techniques Throw Break Option Select While guarding, inputting a throw alongside any Guard Cancel (GCS or PB) in time with the opponent's attacks will result in a Guard Cancel if the opponent used a strike, and a throw break if the opponent used a throw. Jump Cancel Throw By inputting a throw during the startup frames of a jump, you will cancel your jumpsquat animation and instead perform the throw. This can be used with forward jumps to extend the range of your throw, but it also has the added benefit of essentially creating a throw-invulnerable (albeit slower) throw attempt, as jumping is immune to throws from frame one (though it is not airborne at that time). Special Power Up Usage When transforming into a Power Up form, the game treats the Power Up form as almost a separate character from the base form. While current health remains the same, guard meters and current damage scaling does not. This means Power Up can be used in two interesting ways: # Using a Power Up mid-combo will effectively reset damage scaling, boosting the damage of the combo # Using Power Up will refresh the guard meter Baiting Bursts As mentioned in the Basic Mechanics section, Rider Cancels can allow you to cancel a normal attack into blocking. The way this works in SCH is that while you cannot RC to cancel a normal into movement (other than sidesteps), holding back after an RC will block any incoming attacks. In this way, by performing RC combos while holding b, you can effectively make your combos burst safe whenever you RC. Note that this is not possible with H strings, as this input will result in an RC into throw. Instant Rider Art When transforming while in Power Up Style (either to or from the Power Up form), a Rider Art can be performed on the first possible frame by holding the RA button while the transformation takes place. This is useful for a number of characters, as the transformation itself carries generous invincibility, and given that transformations can be used during blockstun, these attacks become very viable reversal options. Bugs and Exploits Finale Cancel The normal mechanics behind Rider Finales is that a character must have a full four stocks of meter to perform it. However, by inputting a Rider Cancel at the same time as a Rider Finale, it's possible to cancel a normal directly into the Finale. This will cost three bars of meter instead of two, due to the Rider Cancel and the Finale happening at the same time. Rider Art Throw Cancel The throw action seems to be able to take priority over other actions, even when another action is already being performed. This has already been demonstrated with the Jump Cancel Throw mentioned above, but this is also possible with certain Rider Arts by quickly inputting a throw immediately after the Rider Art. Finisher Mode Throw Cancel When the Showa Riders (Rider 1/2, V3, Black, Black RX) use a Rider Art Throw Cancel, the game gets seriously affected in some very strange ways. When successfully performed, the character will perform their throw animation while the camera focuses on them, and Finisher Mode's sepia-tone screen filter will not be applied. From here, most visual effects do not get drawn, including hitsparks and the effects for projectiles and other attacks, including Black RX's RevolCane. This can also affect hitboxes of some attacks, e.g. V3's Support Attack will lose both the hook visual element and its associated hitbox, rendering the move useless. The buff from Finisher Mode still applies, however, and the attack will deal extra damage and trigger the narration, but both characters will disappear from the screen until the narration is over. Moreover, activating Style Actions immediately after performing the Finisher Mode Throw Cancel can affect the game even more. Activating Assault mode under these circumstances will momentarily freeze characters in whatever animation they were currently performing, leading to a bizarre time stop-esque effect. In the case of Black RX, transforming under these circumstances will trigger the Vanish bug, where he completely disappears from the playing field, unable to move, attack or be attacked, effectively stalling the match indefinitely. The game can be returned to a normal state by either activating Finisher Mode again, landing a cutscene attack, or attempting a Rider Finale. Throw Break Cancel While performing a throw break, it is possible to input a Rider Cancel, which will cancel the throw break animation. This is only possible for the defending player, although the attacking player is completely invincible during the throw animation, so they cannot be punished for the throw. Unburstable Combo A number of Rider Art attacks allow for combo follow-ups. For a small number of these characters, landing this Rider Art attack disables the opponent's ability to burst for the rest of the combo. This does not apply universally to Rider Art combos, however. While Kabuto and Fourze Meteor Fusion States's Rider Arts seem to disable bursting, Ultimate Kuuga's Rider Art does not.